Mile High
by Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Katniss is a flight attendant, Peeta is a pilot. Sparks fly a mile high. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - hey all this is my first attempt at a story. I'm a thg addict and only everlark does it for me. I came up with this idea while traveling back to the US by plane. Hope you like it. I do have chapter 2 almost ready and will post if this gets any reviews. Please let me know if you like. ;) I'm beta-less for now, but thanks to inmyfavor for giving me her opinion and encouraging me to really only doing this so I can offer myself as beta, per the rules of FF. I'm a much better editor than writer!

If anyone has a suggestion for where you would like to see this story go, I am open to ideas. I have some but would consider others. I love damsel-in-distress, but its hard to work Katniss into those and keep her in character. We'll see how well I do!

Chapter 1

The alerting sound of my alarm reminds me of a prison break, but it's the only one that wakes me this early in the morning. It's 3:30 am and I have to be at the airport, ready for work in one hour. My first flight of the day departs at 5:30 and I'm not usually the best morning person when it comes to people, or mornings, so I need to leave time to grab a venti quad mocha at the airport Starbucks. I'm going to need it today. Not only do I have to deal with crying babies in tight spaces and the occasional male ogler that can't seem to remove his eyes from my rear, but we're getting a crew change in the form of a new co-pilot. I don't deal with change well as it is, but our little crew had become close and now one of us is being replaced. I hope the new guy is at least half as easy going and light hearted as Darius was. We were all sad when he announced a month ago he had put in a request for a route change to be closer to his pregnant wife. We all understood his reason but we were definitely going to miss him.

I spring out of bed, not able to waste a moment since I set my alarm for the last possible second that I could get ready and make it to work on time. I've timed myself exactly to 32 minutes to shower, throw on my uniform, add some mascara and lip gloss and braid my hair while it's still wet.

I grab my keys and overnight bag that I packed last night and left sitting by the front door of my apartment and make my way to my car in the dark of the early morning. It's a 15 minute drive to the airport so I turn on my iPod to my favorite wake-me-up playlist and sigh as I wished I had that coffee in my hand right now. I look at the two curl-edged pictures of my family I keep on the dashboard. One of my parents, Prim and me the year before my dad died, and one of Prim at her high school graduation last year. Those photos remind me why I get up so early every day and spend all my time in the sky, serving and taking care of passengers, keeping my temper in check and collapsing on a hotel bed most nights of the week.

Prim is a freshman in college now and, while she was rewarded with a few scholarships, it's not near enough to pay for all of it. Prim wants to be a pediatrician and I fully support her with everything I have, including my paycheck. Being a flight attendant isn't the highest paying job, but it beats working at the local bar where my mouth gets me into all kinds of trouble when guys who are too drunk to know when to say when begin to test my patience. What little of it I have anyway.

I don't really appreciate being stared at like a piece of meat so I rarely dress the part of the sexy bartender, baring too much cleavage, midriff and upper thigh, much like the waitresses do. Therefore, my tips aren't quite as good as they could be, but I'm not about to sell myself out for a little extra money. I do have some self respect and I plan on keeping it.

Even though I didn't hate the job, I was glad to leave it behind for something with more of a future and slightly more respectable than pouring shots and repeating what was on draft every 2 minutes. Not to mention the opportunity to travel outside of my hometown, which I had never gone beyond, had my interest piqued. So when my long time friend, Gale Hawthorne, offered me a position after one of his flight attendants gave her notice I decided to take it after a little prodding from Prim, convincing me it would be a great opportunity to see and try new things and it would make her happy.

Gale worked for Panem United Airlines as the department manager for service attendants. It was really thoughtful of him to offer this job to me considering I hadn't applied for it and there were plenty of applications from people who were more qualified than me. I've been grateful for the opportunity since it has allowed me to go places and meet a handful of really great people that I can call friends. I've never really had any of those, since I'm not usually good with relationships, and for the first time in my life I wish I had known all those years what I was missing out on. Not that I had any time to have friends, with my father having died when I was twelve and my mother so incapacitated with grief that I had to be the one to raise my sister. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be in the popular circle in high school, going to dances and parties, even maybe having a boyfriend. Most likely it would mean my father would still be alive and I would've had a mother to talk to about all the things a girl needs to be reassured about growing up. Instead, when I was 18, I finally had my mother admitted to a home where she could be taken care of and I could focus solely on getting Prim through high school and on to college.

I bring my thoughts back to reality before I can travel too far down that depressive path as I pull into the airport's employee parking lot. I know all too well what I will find at the end of it and today is not the day I can entertain those thoughts. There will be too many people making demands on me and its best if I keep my head clear.

As I walk to the terminal I feel a chill as a breeze blows and reminds me my hair is still damp from my shower. I am greeted by my friend and co-worker, the other attendant in our crew, Madge. She's beautiful and being dressed in our uniform does way more for her curves than it does for my slender frame. Madge is not toned, but her curves come in all the right places, and the dark red pencil skirt and fitted button up blazer accent it all the more. She is a morning person and her chipper smile and greeting both annoys me and puts me at ease.

"Good morning , Kat!" She says grinning ear to ear.

"Morning, Madge." I say with a little more enthusiasm than I feel.

"Are you ready to meet the new guy?"

"I guess. I just wish Darius was still here. What if the new guy is weird and awkward?" I say as we make our way down the terminal hall to our gate.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, they stay bolted in the cockpit while we're in the main cabin. Even if it is uncomfortable we only have to see him a few minutes before and after the flight. Don't worry so much."

"You're right. I guess I just don't deal with change all that well."

"Yes, we all know." She says with a slight roll of her eyes. I guess I'm an open book. We're almost to the door of the plane when I remember something.

"Oh crap!" I whisper as I slap my flattened palm to my head. I had forgotten to stop and grab my venti coffee.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my morning juice! You want anything?" I say, looking at her over my shoulder as I begin walking back up the bridge toward the terminal. She shakes her head and I'm about to turn the corner when I run into something warm and solid. I turn my face forward to see what obstacle has me reeling backwards in my black pumps when a hand reaches out to steady me with a grip that is both firm and gentle.

"Careful there." Says the most beautiful man I have ever seen, with a voice so enticing I feel my legs melting like butter. His bright blue eyes peek at me from under his pilots cap, and I can just make out a few blonde curls trying to escape from it over his forehead. He stares at me intently, with the most adorable crooked smile on his face.

I hear him clear his throat and introduce himself, but for the life of me I can't focus on anything other than those eyes so I don't actually hear his name. I've never seen a more intensely beautiful shade and I swear they need to create a new name for it from which all other shades of blue will be subject.

I must look like an idiot staring at him for so long without speaking, my mouth open slightly in the awe that I feel for him.

"Is everything okay?" I hear him say as I finally snap out of my trance and try to find my voice.

"Umm...yeah. I'm sorry. I... I wasn't expecting you."

"Who exactly were you expecting?" He says with a slight smile, showing me a glimpse of his perfectly beautiful white teeth. I love them. I want to run my tongue over every last one of them.

He notices me staring at his mouth, still with mine parted and gaping. He reaches over to my chin and pushes it upward, closing said gap. Crap. I've been caught and called out on it. He knows I'm attracted. His smile becomes wider and I feel so flustered and mortified by my lack of brain function that I spin on my heel and take off toward the terminal to get my coffee. Maybe by the time I get back he'll be locked in the cockpit and I won't have to see him again. Well, at least until I've had some time to recover from whatever idiotic behavior I've found myself in. I turn once, looking back, before I leave the jet bridge and see him staring after me, still smiling, holding onto the handle of his rolling overnight case from the same spot where I ran into him. He gives a small wave and turns to walk onto the plane.

I make my way quickly down to Starbucks and order my venti mocha, not needing the extra four shots of caffeine as I find my heart is already racing from my run in with the new crew member, whose tantalizing eyes look like the bluest sky after the darkest rain. I need to pull it together so I have some chance of redeeming my ignorant first impression later when I'm sure we will run into each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to add on my first chapter that I have no ties to Hunger Games (does anyone really think I do?) and it all belongs to Suzanne Collins, who screwed up the third book's ending and that's why I'm here on fanfic, stuck in the never ending Everlark universe. Do you people realize there are over 40,000 thg stories just on this website? God help me, I will never find my way out.

Now don't get pissy with me if you love Suzy C. I was just unsatisfied with the end. The rest I loved! I don't have a beta, and any mistakes are mine, even though I will probably continue to reread and make edits. I just wanted to get it out there since I'm sick of staring at it and want to move on to chapter 3. ;) please review. If you have something crappy to say please use the sandwich method and at least say two things you like about it. **Double winky smiley face so you won't say something crappy** ;);) Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Gracias!

Okay, here's what's going on in my head with pilot Peeta and flight attendant Katniss...

Chap 2

Midway into the flight I've got the drink cart out and I'm almost at the end of the aisle serving drinks and snacks. Our flying time today is eight long hours, so I've got another four to think of something smart and hopefully sexy, but not slutty, to say to the new co-pilot who I heard from Madge is named Peeta. I am glad I had received this bit of information since I'm sure it will make it seem like I at least heard what he was saying to me, even though I ran off without saying anything back. That's usually what happens to me when I don't know what to do; fight or flight mode kicks in and there was nothing to fight about, so flight was my only other option.

All I can think about is how magnetic the attraction I feel for him is and it's been distracting me this whole time. I've had to ask many of our passengers to repeat their drink preferences to me. I can still feel the place on my upper arm where he steadied me from stumbling and thinking of his smile is making my stomach tumble like a gymnast at the Olympics. I really want to see him again but at the same time I hope I don't have to face him. Maybe I can just catch a glimpse from far away, not having to relive my earlier embarrassment. Surely my mind is playing tricks on me, though, and he's not nearly as hot as I had thought him to be this morning. It was 4:30 A.M. after all and I hadn't had my coffee yet, so the possibility is likely.

The last half of the flight has gone by pretty uneventfully. Until, while collecting the trash from the passengers in our last effort to clean up as much of the plane as we can before we land, I have the unfortunate luck of standing too close to a small, airsick child. My back is to him and all I feel is a warm splattering of something thick and chunky down my backside and dripping down my legs. The smell, I immediately notice, has to be from bananas and I let out a small cry of panic as I realize what just happened.

I'm not quite sure what to do because at that moment a voice, which I recognize from this mornings brief encounter, comes over the system announcing to the attendants to be seated for landing. How am I going to be seated for landing? I can't sit down with vomit on my ass!

I see Madge has already folded her seat down at the front and fastened her seatbelt. I'm not able to get her attention as she's looking through a magazine and I don't want to yell and startle the other passengers. While the parent frantically apologizes to me, and a handful of onlookers close to the mess stare at me in wonder, I tell her not to worry and we'll get it all sorted out soon. I've got a few minutes before the plane touches down so I walk to the very back of the main cabin into the bathroom to clean off my skirt as best I can so I'm not dropping chunks of vomit down the aisle. After I'm decent, but still disgustingly smelly, I take a wet rag and walk quickly to the place in the aisle where some of the vomit remains and begin to clean it before the passengers form a line to exit the plane and drag it along with them.

As I kneel down to scrub the carpeted aisle a strong gust of wind carries the left wing of the plan higher, causing it to tilt to the side enough to throw off my balance. I fall to the right and hit the side of my forehead against the metal base of the seat next to me. I feel a searing pain and a warm trickle down my hairline. I reach up to touch it and when I pull my hand back my fingers are stained red. I stand up and make my way back to my seat, not making eye contact with any of the passengers, to wait for landing. I will have to deal with everything after the plane is cleared off. This is not good.

I sit down and belt myself into the seat behind the lavatories and out of view of most of the passengers. I am beginning to feel a little dizzy and light headed. I lean forward and place my hand over the right side of my head, trying to stop some of the blood from flowing. It's not a gusher, but its not slowing down, either. I feel the wheels touch down with a jolt and the breaks kick in and start to slow us down. The blackness begins on the outer edges of my eyesight and then slowly spirals in toward the center.

-–-

I feel my head being pushed back from its slumped position and held into place against the headrest while something cold touches my right temple.

"Ouch!" I hiss as I squint my eyes and jerk my head away from the direction of the touch.

"I'm sorry, but there's blood all over the side of your face and we really need to stop the flow." I hear the same voice from earlier over the PA system and I realize it must be Peeta. I snap my eyes open, and sure enough, stare into his blue ones again. He's definitely as hot as I had first thought. Maybe hotter since he's touching me again.

He looks a little worried and I notice a fearful tone to his voice as he asks me, "What happened? How long have you been sitting here?" He wrinkles his nose in a funny way, as though it's dissatisfied.

I look at him blankly for a minute, trying to remember what did happen, and then I smell something. It smells like rotten bananas... Oh, right. Now I remember.

" Ummmm," I start as I try to form a coherent sentence. "I tried to clean up vomit from the aisle, and not long before we landed." That's about all I can come up with, which is fine since I'm not much for words. The passengers have all cleared out and I hear someone running down the aisle. Madge appears a few seconds later with the first aid kit. Peeta takes it from her and after cleaning the cut with the most gentle hands I've ever experienced, he moves my hair back a little to assess the deepness of the gash.

"It's not too bad. Nothing a little glue won't fix." He says, some of the concern leaving his face. He applies the glue to my cut and leans forward to give it a blow to help it dry. His breath smells minty and his perfectly plump bottom lip is so close that I wonder what kissing him would feel like. I want to suck it into my mouth and lick it. Is it weird that I'm disoriented and at the same time having a small fantasy about this guy I barely met just hours ago? It's a good thing he's probably mistaking the look in my eyes for confusion and pain rather than the lustiness I'm feeling right now.

He unlocks the seatbelt at my lap, dangerously close to my center that is choosing this moment to come alive, and tenderly reaches around me under my arms to help me up. I take this opportunity to get a slow whiff of him. God he smells amazing! It's cinnamon-y, but in a manly way. Who knew cinnamon could be sexy on a dude? I could stay right here and live in that scent forever. I think he notices me smell him because he chuckles lightly for no apparent reason. His laugh is warm and inviting and somehow makes me feel comfortable with what I've just done, rather than terrified of it.

The feel of his arms around me, helping me to stand is just adding a layer of intoxication to my already woozy state.

"I can take over from here." Madge chimes in and I make certain she sees me give her the death scowl. I'm famous for it and everyone close to me knows what it means. I have never needed help and normally would refuse these gestures. Oddly however, I find myself wanting him to take care of me. It's a little disconcerting seeing as how I don't really know him, but I feel like I can just tell he's the kind of guy you bring home to meet the parents. If you have them.

Madge changes her mind quickly after making eye contact with my glare. "Actually I better go help Finn clean up that vomit. He looks a little green." She smiles sheepishly and walks towards the fourth member of our group, our pilot, to offer a hand. Finnick Odair is as handsome as they come, but he never gets emotionally invested in the women he sees. He's a really nice guy and a great friend, so it's a shame not many people get to see it.

I feel a slight pressure around my waist as Peeta begins to lead me down the aisle toward the exit. As we approach Madge and Finnick they stand up, turning to face us.

"Hey, Kat. Are you feeling okay?" Finnick says, as he brushes my hair back and squints his eyes in the direction of my cut to see the damage.

"Just a little light headed, but otherwise I think I'm okay." I reassure him with a slight smile that doesn't quite meet my eyes.

Peet stands slightly behind me to the left and has one arm still around my waist and the other holding my hand, I guess to keep me balanced. As good as it feels I realize we haven't really even met, save for my embarrassing run in earlier this morning, and I'm still noticing that I reek of banana bile and notice Finn and Madge backing away a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I can smell it, too." My eyes turn to small slits as I give them the "back off" look.

I drop Peeta's hand reluctantly and turn to face him. He's way too close for my liking at the moment, since I'm hyper aware of the state of my clothing and appearance.

"Thank you... For ummm, this." I say, raising my hand to the dried glue on my hairline and trying not to keep eye contact too long. I fear those eyes could see right into my dirty thoughts.

"Hey it's no problem at all." He says with an easy tone and I realize he's my polar opposite; easygoing, likeable, confident, probably has tons of friends, a beautiful spouse... I look down quickly to his left hand at that thought. Okay, maybe a girlfriend, I think as I breath out a little relief at the sight of his bare finger. "Maybe you should see a doctor just to get checked out?" He says with concern on his face. It's so nice of him to care about someone he doesn't even know. I somehow feel utterly safe with this stranger that doesn't really feel like a stranger at all.

"I think I just need to lay down for a bit. Really, it's just a small cut. You said so yourself." I remind him more sweetly than I thought was I was capable of. What has gotten in to me? Glancing over at Finn and Madge I see the same confusion in their faces as I have in my head. They don't know what to think of me either.

"You may have a concussion. In fact, I'm quite sure of it." Finn says in a completely serious tone, but the sarcasm is not lost on me. Madge silently smirks and looks between Peeta and me and I'm thankful Peeta doesn't notice the exchange. I need to get out of here. I hate being the center of attention and their stares are making me feel like the walls of the plane are closing in on me.

"Really, Finn, I'm fine." I say in a more harsh tone, beginning to push my way past him.

"Ah, there you are! Thought I lost my friend there for a sec." He chides and smiles his knowing smile. "Come on, lets get off this plane and get you to the hotel for a much needed shower and change of clothes." He pinches his nose together with his thumb and index finger and I take this moment to punch him square in the shoulder, to which he just laughs obnoxiously.

We walk to the front of the plane, grab our bags and exit onto the jet bridge. Peeta offers to pull my bag, but I really don't want to seem too needy so I just say thanks, but no thanks and grab onto the handle. He's already helped me today more than I've ever let all my friends combined help me, and the thought of being dependent upon any one person kinda rubs me the wrong way. He seems a little dejected and I feel bad, but I'm not about to change who I am for the thought of something that may not ever happen. If there's ever a guy that wants me he's going to have to want all of me, so why start pretending now?

I fall to the back of our small group, taking it slow up to the terminal. Madge is in front of me and I move to the side to get a better view of Peeta's ass through his suit pants. The way they cup his firm bottom makes my hands sweaty as I contemplate caressing and kneading it with my fingers. They're not super tight but he fills them out perfectly and they move gracefully with him as he walks. I have never wanted to be a pair of pants until this day.

I catch Madge looking at me and nodding her head in agreement. I blush and look somewhere else. How can this guy be so perfect already? There has got be a flaw somewhere, and I think I'd like to be the one to find it. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I do not know where these thoughts are coming from, especially since I just brushed him off after he was so attentive to me. Maybe I should see a doctor. Maybe he could play doctor with me...

Oh. My. God. Are you serious right now, Katniss? No, you're not. If you were serious you wouldn't be fantasizing about a coworker on the job! _Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter._ I continue to chant this to myself as we're walking, hoping to be distracted from sexy thoughts of Peeta. Damn it! I should have walked in front of him.

We grab a taxi to the hotel. Finnick takes the front and I end up in the middle between Madge and Peeta. I should have taken the seat next to the window because the smell from the rear of my skirt hasn't gotten any better, but I just couldn't let Madge sit by him. I take this opportunity to finally introduce myself properly to him, pushing most of the anxiety I'm feeling aside.

"I'm Katniss, by the way." I say as I extend my hand in his direction. "I'm sorry about, um," I clear my throat from that last bit of nerves, "running into you this morning."

"Peeta Mellark, and don't worry about it." He takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. _Please don't let go, please don't let go..._ I hear my head screaming out. I realize I've been holding my breath because when he finally does let go of my hand I release the oxygen from my lungs. Crap. I feel like a giddy school girl and I know I'm totally embarrassing myself. He is never going to return whatever these feelings are that I'm experiencing.

The cab pulls up to our modest hotel. It was a bumpy ride and I was jostled into Peeta more than once, but I was grateful for the unintentional contact. I'm not so grateful, however, for the roommate that's going to make the intentional contact I want to have with myself later an impossibility. As we exit the taxi and Finn and Peeta remove our bags from the trunk, I grab mine and hastily make my way to the front desk so I can check in, get a shower and remove these stinky clothes.

Madge and I share a room, and after I've showered, sent my uniform down to be laundered and perched in the middle of my bed the phone rings. It's only mid afternoon, but the guys must be calling to make dinner plans.

"Hello?" Madge answers. "Yeah, let me ask her..." She puts her hand over the bottom of the receiver. "Do you feel up to going out for dinner?"

"Ummmm, not really. I think it'd be better for me to order in tonight." As much as I would love to go out with the guys, or rather just the one guy I've spent the day fantasizing about, I'm really tired and its probably for the best that I don't allow myself to get carried away.

"I think we'll just stay in tonight, Finn. Katniss needs to rest." She says a quick goodbye and hangs up.

"You didn't have to do that, Madge. You should go with them. No use in two of us staying in." I offer as I lay my head back on the pillow and stare up at the ceiling.

"Nah. I'll stay with you and make sure you don't pass out from hitting your head. Plus I'm looking forward to some girl talk about the new guy. He's friggin' hot." The smile she gives me is mischievous and I know she's going to try to push me tonight.

"I really don't do girl talk, Madge, you know that."

"Come on! You have to admit he's a looker. I saw you checking him out anyway, so you can't hide it from me." I knew she caught me staring while we were leaving the jet bridge.

"Fine. He's attractive." I say, rolling my eyes and waving my arm dismissively in the air. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Kat, I have never seen you give a guy the time of day. It definitely means something when you're ogling him from behind and can't even find words to speak to him."

"Geez, Madge, can't a girl think a guy is hot without anything happening?"

"Yeah, maybe if he's passing by and you don't ever see him again. You work with him so you'll definitely be seeing him soon. Actually in about 12 hours so I suggest you think of a few things to say and have them ready so you don't feel like a bumbling idiot."

Ugh, she's right. We will no doubt see them at breakfast and we have a few hours after that before we catch our eight hour flight back to our home base.

Before I can reply the phone rings again. This time it's Gale. He doesn't usually call when we're on a route so it must be important.

"Hey, Katniss." My stomach feels knotty when I hear him use my real name. He usually refers to me as Catnip, a nickname that stuck after we first met and he thought he heard me introduce myself that way.

"Hi. What's up?" I'm trying to sound upbeat to deflect some of the seriousness I know is coming. It's hard to work for your best friend and I really don't want things to be awkward between us if whatever this is goes to a weird place.

"Finnick filed an injury report today." Great. I'm going to lose my job for not following the rules and Gale is the one calling to fire me.

"Okay...?" I add, trying to lead him to just get it over with.

"What were you thinking? You can't just disregard the rules. They're there to protect you and the company." From his tone I can tell he's not mad at me. In fact, he sounds concerned, but I know he still has a job to do.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal. I was only trying to do my job." I say defensively, but that doesn't fly with Gale. He knows me better than anyone.

"Well, it is a big deal." Here it comes. "You'll have to ride back on the plane tomorrow. I'm calling in a replacement for the flight and as soon as you get back to base you will be checked out by Dr. Aurelius. When he gives his consent that you can be released to fly again you can get back on the schedule."

"A replacement?!" I try to argue but Gale stops me with his next words.

"There's more." More? Oh, I'm getting _more_... more defensive by the minute. Okay, it's not as bad as being handed the pink slip, but why does there need to be more? He's already replacing me on tomorrow's flight and now I'm being forced to see a doctor. Why, oh why, did that kid have to chuck it on the plane? It's all his fault. I swear I am never having kids.

"You'll have to retake the safety course."

What? I have to sit through the basic safety course again with all the rookie attendants? I start to panic as I think of the humiliation I'm sure to feel when I walk in that room and the gossip that will start to fly about the girl who couldn't do her job right.

"No way." I answer his demands in the firmest, but sweetest tone I can possibly muster except I used up all the sweet I had stored in my sugar bank for Peeta earlier so it comes out defiant.

"It's protocol Catnip." Back to the familiar name that settles me a little bit. "A report was filed, and protocol dictates these steps. I'm sorry to have to be the one to do it. It's this or your job. You can decide." He says this last part softly, giving me the options I need to choose from so I don't feel forced into a corner. He knows me well so he realizes that by letting me make a choice, no matter how obvious, in the end I get to call this shot.

Obviously I'm going to choose the stupid class and the checkup. I like my job well enough and the thought of not getting to work with Peeta makes me wonder if this decision is being made from rational thought or a body that hasn't been woken, much less satisfied by any man, in quite a while. Two encounters with him is not enough in this lifetime. That solves it. This is definitely a raging hormone decision.

"I'll take the first one."

"I thought you would. Just relax and enjoy the flight back tomorrow, then we'll get everything settled when you get back. It'll be quick and painless, I promise." We hang up after saying our goodbyes. I'm exhausted from the day and the cut on my head is throbbing a bit so I take a couple of Advil from the small medical kit I keep on hand when I travel. It's early , but I relax into the soft pillows and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I wake around 7 in the evening to Madge opening up the door of our room and I see her wave in whoever it is. I close my eyes to rub them and the smell of something Chinese gets me out of the bed. I sit up and notice Peeta in our room, standing by the open door with two doggy bags in his hand. He's not wearing his pilots cap so I can see that his hair is a warm gold. It reminds me of the sand on a beautiful beach at noon, when the warm sun is high in the sky and reflects shimmering specks, making them lighter than they would otherwise be. The ends curl and fall just short of his eyebrows, which are a shade darker than his hair and perfectly shaped. Surely he waxes those? I've never seen eyebrows so tidy.

He is all sex appeal in a white, fitted, v-neck t-shirt that shows off part of his muscular biceps. His forearms are thick and muscular as well, with white-blonde hairs on summer-tanned skin. I can't see his butt from this angle, but the jeans are fitted around his upper thighs so i bet they're hugging those curves like they're desperate for life. I know I would be.

He's looking over at me and his eyes are not quite reaching my face. I glance down and realize I'm in a very thin camisole, no bra and some tiny running shorts that aren't sleepwear, but I use them that way so technically I feel like I'm in sleepwear. Mortified at my appearance I nonchalantly fold my arms over my chest and stand up to move into the bathroom. I need to pee anyway. I don't have anything in the bathroom to drape over myself to hide the headlights that he was so blatantly staring at. The humiliation I felt just a minute ago wanes as I realize he was noticing me. This gives me a little boost of confidence but not enough to go back out in this state. I consider wrapping a towel around my semi-clothed body but decide against it, since that would look like I noticed that he noticed my nipples peeking through my shirt. Awkward.

I really want to thank him for the food and just hear his voice and see his eyes staring back at mine. I decide now is as good a time as any to assert myself and try not to be so shy around him. Besides, if he's checking out my body and he likes what he sees that wouldn't be so bad, would it? I run a hand through my long, wavy hair, mussing it up a bit for a sexy effect and pulling it over the front of my shoulders to cover the headlights. Then I lick my lips and pinch my cheeks until they're pink. I open the door and step out to just Madge.

"Where's Peeta?" Madge glances at me quickly.

"He left." She says, turning her attention to opening containers of fried rice and Kung Pao.

"Why?" She smirks, drawing out her single word question as if I'm a little girl with a crush.

"I just wanted to thank him for the food, that's all."

"Dressed like that? Wow you must have it bad. No offense, but it's not really your style, Kat."

"What do you know about my 'style'?" I accentuate my last word with air quotes and wide eyes and ignore the comment about me having it bad.

"I know enough." She says, not taking the bait. "I'm hungry and I don't care to argue with you and your denial about having feelings for Peeta." Good. That makes two of us. We eat watching the latest episodes of whatever's on TV. I'm not much of a television watcher. I much prefer being outdoors but it helps pass the time without having to engage in girl talk.

After we've finished eating and turned off the TV I brush my teeth and crawl into the bed. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep to thoughts of Peeta. It's dangerous, I know, but I tell myself I'll just entertain it this one time. I plan on getting control of my feelings first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is shorter than the last two, but I needed to get it out of my head so I can plan the rest of my story. There's a lot of thinking in this chapter, but it's the bridge to the rest of the story. Katniss is slightly OOC here, but I'm a decisive person so I can only write so much back and forth and indecision. Plus I would like to just get it finished so people following aren't waiting for months to get an update. :) I'm so generous. Plus I have one other story in my head - Peeta as a lifeguard. I know Katniss should be the obvious lifeguard, but come on, we all want Peeta with his shirt off constantly! Plus there will be role reversal there... Katniss is going to have to use her feminine wiles to get his attention. I think Peeta needs to have the upper hand every now and then, right?

I'm starting THG counseling next month and maybe when I'm done I'll be able to help others navigate their way out. If you need help, message me. :) Okay, enough rambling...

This chapter is un-betaed and in my rush to get it posted before I leave town for the day I only read through it once. Any mistakes are obviously mine and I do not own The Hunger Games. Duh. If I did I wouldn't be on this website. I'd be relaxing at my beach house in Bora Bora. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! You guys are making me feel the pressure!

Chapter 3

I'm sitting at the gate flipping through a nature magazine, waiting for the plane to board. I'm here early even though I didn't need to be since I'm just a passenger today and not an attendant. Most of the people flying with us have yet to show up and boarding isn't for at least 90 minutes. I had to check out of the hotel at 11 a.m. and without a car there weren't many places I could go to just hang out, so here I am waiting impatiently.

Impatience is nothing new to me. It's pretty much how I live. I bounce my crossed leg up and down and try to look like I'm not annoyed at my circumstances,but then my stomach growls something fierce and I remember that I slept through breakfast and haven't eaten.

Ah, screw it. I'll just board the plane early and grab a snack from the cart. At least I'll get to chat with Madge, Finn and hopefully Peeta. I open the door to the bridge and make my way down to the plane. I hear giggles getting louder the closer I come to the entrance. I know for sure they don't belong to one of the guys and I'm less sure, but still sure enough to think it's not Madge. Then I remember there's a replacement for my shift on today's flight. God I hope she's as ugly as her voice is annoying.

Much to my irritation, she's tall, blond and buxom. Her back is to me and she's standing in front of someone, who is not tall enough to be Finn and not woman enough to be Madge. I feel a very unfamiliar emotion creeping up in me. I can only describe it as what I assume jealousy feels like, but I really have no reason to be jealous, so I'm a little confused. He's not my boyfriend or anything and I've only just met him yesterday.

As I stand there watching the backside of their exchange I can tell her body language is communicating a "more than friends" message. Hell, if I can see it I'm sure he can. I'm awful at reading people, but this one seems like a no-brainer. I wonder what he's thinking.

I take a few steps closer and I notice he's smiling at her as she conveys some silly story and continues to giggle through it. I wish giggles were a disease that killed its victims on the spot. I feel awkward walking in and breaking up their exchange, but then Peeta sees me and, even though he was smiling just a minute before, his smile seems to brighten, if that were possible. My heart leaps a bit as he excuses himself from Miss Giggles and takes a few steps toward me. I try to quell the hopeful feeling inside me since I can tell he's a really caring person and probably wants to make everyone feel special.

"Morning, Katniss. How are you feeling?" I notice the blond girl looking at me curiously, obviously perturbed I've interrupted their flirting.

"I feel fine. You"? I really don't know what else to ask him.

"Good, but I'm not the one who hit my head and cut it open." He laughs softly at my seeming forgetfulness of the events from yesterday.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." I'm still at a loss for where this conversation is going, or not going. I'm terrible at saying something so I just stay quiet, giving him the lead. Hopefully he'll take it.

Instead of him taking it, the blond steps up next to him and extends her hand. "I'm Glimmer." I can't help but notice her shoulder rubs against Peeta's and again I feel the sting of that emotion from earlier. She is way too close to him.

He may not really be interested in me, especially now that "Glimmer" is standing in front of him and would be the obvious choice of any guy with her D-cup and tiny waist. My almost B-cup and straight body don't compare, but at this moment I decide that I don't really care. At least I can give her a run for her money, right? I mean, Peeta is hot enough to have two girls vying for his attention so why not give her a little competition? Looking at her I know it won't be much of a fight, but I'm feeling feisty.

"Nice to meet you, Glitter, I'm Katniss." I see Peeta hide a smile and look to the side as he notices my intentional slip-up. I feel a little proud of myself and it spurs me on.

"Have you met Madge, yet?" She shakes her head no and I take this opportunity to separate her from Peeta. "We better get you back there so you two can get to work." I escort her to the back of the main cabin and turn her over to Madge, who hides her irritation much better than me and gives Glimmer a friendly smile and familiarizes her with the flight plan for the day.

I make my way back toward the front and to my seat. I can see Finn and Peeta chatting inside the cockpit. I take a seat that gives me a clear view of Peeta and I can't help but watch him. He's so easy with his conversation and his presence seems to have a calming effect with everyone he speaks with. He looks back a few minutes later and notices me watching him. I feel embarrassed at being caught, but I can't look away. He gives me a smile that makes my knees weak, so it's a good thing I'm already sitting.

It's time to begin boarding the plane so there won't be any more exchanges for the rest of the flight and I won't see Peeta's beautiful face for the next eight hours. That is, unless I fall asleep, at which point I'm sure to dream about those blue eyes and messing up his hair with my hands as he kisses and sucks on my neck, leaving marks that claim me as his own. I would gladly let him.

An hour into the flight Glimmer comes by with the beverage cart and offers me something to drink. I ask for water and she begins to chat me up. I'm not interested, but I really have no escape so I just smile and listen.

"So have you been working with Peeta long?" The very mention of his name from her shiny, over glossed, red lips makes me ill and I can tell I won't like where this is going. She's fishing.

"Just since yesterday actually." I look back to the magazine in my lap where I'm failing miserably at Sudoku, hoping she will move on to the next passenger. No such luck.

"I've never met a guy that had the whole package, you know? The perfect personality, a gorgeous face and a hot body." She whispers this just for my ears and I know she's trying to mark some territory for herself.

"Yeah he seems like a catch." I say as if I don't really care, but in fact I care too much. I can't let her see it, though. She won't get a rise out of me.

"Oh, he sure does. And I plan on reeling him in. I'm so glad he asked me to go to dinner with him after we land." Glimmer moves on to serve the other passengers and these last words hit me like a punch in the gut, effectively knocking all the breath out of me.

He what? I feel crushed and the realization dawns on me that of course he would do something like that. I mean, he's a guy for crying out loud. I'm a girl and I think she's hot. I think it in a hateful, jealous way, but still I can admit she's hot and probably any guy and a few girls would do her. Oh, God I hope that's not what he wants with her. Thinking about her hand in his hair and him sucking on her neck instead of mine is making me nauseous.

Madge walks by a bit later and notices something in my face. "Kat, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why wouldn't it be?" I'm a terrible liar, but she just nods her head and tells me to let her know if there's anything I need. I hold my tongue to keep from telling her I need a trap door in the plane to open up and suck Glimmer out into the abyss, and instead just smile and say, "I will."

I sit in silence for the next few hours of the flight. I'm never able to get that nap in, fearing I will still fantasize about Peeta and the tug on my (heart?) will tighten even more. I keep telling myself he's not interested and I should just move over and let the inevitable happen with Glimmer. But I can't ignore the fact that something inside me says I shouldn't hold up the white flag just yet.

He might think Glimmer is attractive, and they may even go on one or two dates, but I'm suddenly feeling willing to put up a fight over him. It might be just because I despise Glimmer, or it could be that I'm delirious enough to think I have a slight shot with Peeta. He definitely doesn't shy away from me so I can gain some kind of influence, right?

The war begins in my head and I can't tell if I'm the devil or the angel of this silent converstion.

I never do anything for myself.

_You don't have time. You have your sister to take care of._

I should get to have a little fun.

_What if this "fun" you speak of turns into disaster? Can you take care of your sister when you're as broken as your mother?_

What if it turns into the best thing that's ever happened to me?

_Heartbreak sucks, you know. Remember the heartbreak of losing your dad? You're still not over it._

Maybe letting someone else in will help me heal.

_Maybe he doesn't want in._

I push these thoughts aside and begin to formulate a plan before we land and disembark. Flight isn't the option I choose this time. This time, it's a fight and Glimmer's not going to know what hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally found time to sit down and get this finished! I hate that it's been 3 weeks! A little writer's block (obviously because I'm new to this and didn't compose my thoughts into any kind of outline) and a hectic schedule have kept me busy. I'll try not to do that anymore and get this story to completed status. J Thank you to inmyfavor for helping me sort out my thoughts and giving me suggestions. I enjoy our back and forth emailing!

If you think any of this is good you should definitely check out my girls, ct522 and bubblegum1425 who have the most amazing stories and are always writing new things and adding chapters to their current wip's. They are really great and I haven't mentioned anything to them about writing a fic because I'm waaaaay too self conscious that they would actually read it! They definitely would find a new beta… Lol

To **Kathryn's** comment, I am considering starting Divergent for my therapy. This could possibly backfire, as I've been told the love story rivals that of K/P. I doubt it, but I could find myself in two black holes. Ain't nobody got time fo dat.

And to **sarammlover**, I included a little something for you. J

Please kindly leave a review. I'll take smiley faces if you just don't like typing stuff. Also, suggestions are welcome!

...

I remain in my seat while all the other passengers deplane. I hate standing in crowded lines and being pushed forward due to everyone's haste to get wherever it is they're going 45 seconds faster. And, you'd be hard pressed to get me to admit this out loud, I also want to hang around and see just what this is going on between Peeta and Glitter.

Madge walks up the aisle and stops beside me, giving me an inquisitive look. "I thought you'd have high-tailed it out of here already. It's not every day we're on a plane that we don' t have to clean up after 150 people." She speaks true words I can't deny, but it doesn't stop me from trying.

"I just thought I'd hang back and see what you're doing for dinner." I lie straight through my teeth.

"Actually, Gale messaged me just after landing and wants to meet up. Rain check?"

"Sure, rain check." I say, less enthusiastic than I mean to, but she gets it. Gale and Madge have been slowly becoming an item lately, and while I'm really happy for my two best friends to have found each other, I'm sad for myself and I loathe the new third wheel status I'm sure to become.

"Maybe I'll see what Finn's doing." This slips out before I realize I probably don't want to see what, or who for that matter, Finnick is doing for dinner. Or dessert.

I get up to grab my bag and follow Madge to the exit. Finn is gone and Madge is close to gone, but I spot Peeta talking to Glimmer just outside the doorway on the edge of the jet bridge. Exactly the person I want to see.

Staring at them I can tell Glimmer feels more at ease than Peeta. I haven't seen him edgy like this, yet. I know it's only been two days that I've known him, but something just doesn't seem right. My feet carry me forward as I decide to go over and test these uncharted waters.

"Hey Peeta, hey Glitt-"

"Glimmer!" Her narrow eyes and clipped tone cut me off. "It's Glimmer." She repeats in a more calmed manner, trying to stay composed in front of Peeta, but the look she extends to me is not forgiving. I shrug it off and plow through.

"Uh, sorry, _Glimmer_." I enunciate her name in a pleasant sort of way. Well, at least to me it was pleasant enough. I can tell by her expression she's not convinced.

"So what do you two have planned?" I don't really know what's gotten in to me. That was pretty straight forward and really none of my damn business, but it's already out there so I guess I'll hang around to hear the answer, even if it pisses me off.

"Peeta and I were just deciding where to eat for dinner," she purrs to me and leans into him. She gives me a sly smile while patting his right pectoral with her left hand and bending her left leg at the knee like some girl who's just won the "hot guy lottery". Disgusting. I want to punch her in the face.

"Hey, Katniss, you're going with us, right?" I'm completely floored by Peeta's statement and it must show. You can visibly see every one of my teeth, crowns and all, my mouth is so wide open. This was definitely not what I was expecting. Did he just invite me on his date with Glimmer? Wait a second – what is he… is he freaky like that? Before any kind of further realization can dawn on me he adds a very pained explanation.

"I was supposed to be the one to let you know. We were all going to get some dinner together but Finnick and Madge both bailed at the last minute with a change of plans, so now it's just me, you and Glit – uh, I mean Glimmer." I see him shake my nickname for her out of his head. She's choosing to ignore his obvious blunder and from the way she reacted to me moments ago when I did it, I know she must be serious about this game we're playing.

"You know what they say; themorethemerrier." This last sentence came out a little too quickly to be comfortable. His uneasy smile is plastered on his handsome face and it's a tad frightening. I do realize, however, that Glimmer must have mistaken Peeta's offer of dinner out with the group for a date with just the two of them. This realization, which I am now noticing, is also clearly spread across her face. That is not a happy look she's giving me. In fact, I think she's _daring_ me to come.

She removes her hand from his chest and steps back, giving him a little bit more of the personal space she had previously stolen. It's not much, but it's enough for me. I sashay right up to his side and loop my arm through his much to everyone's surprise, including mine, and announce in a giddy tone I have never heard come out of my mouth, "I would love to join you both for dinner." I put on the most genuine smile I can muster and direct it right towards Glimmer. Then I gently tug on Peeta's arm and look over to him as we begin to walk. I note the "thank you" his divine blue eyes seem to be sending my way and I'm glad I chose to get out of my comfort zone for once.

Glimmer hasn't said a word on the walk up to the terminal. To be fair, though, neither Peeta nor I have said much, either. I guess he's still feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation since Glimmer is snuggly holding onto his opposite arm, and I'm just trying to figure out the next step of my hasty plan. I'm not usually this impulsive.

I suddenly feel Peeta being pulled down on my left, like dead weight is claiming him with a force and I hear a high-pitched squeal and a thud. I look over to find Glimmer in a heap, with her legs crossed over one another in what seems to be very uncomfortable Indian style. The heel of her red pump is lodged in one of the grates connecting the bridge to the terminal, while the pump itself is still on her foot.

She is beet red and pissed off to the point she could sprout horns and breath fire. Peeta, the ever-gentleman he seems to be, helps her to her feet and retrieves the broken piece of her shoe from the grate.

"I can't believe these shoes are so cheap!" She blames the shoe for her little collapse and pardons herself to run home and change, saying she'll meet us at the restaurant in thirty minutes. I can't believe my luck! Something must be in my favor tonight. I don't have long, though, to endear myself to Peeta before Glimmer returns, but I find confident Katniss has gone into hibernation now that I'm alone with him. This is not good.

"Shall we?" Peeta looks much more comfortable now and extends his elbow out to me, waiting for me to take it again. I stammer around for a few moments, trying to quell the butterflies suddenly making a disco dance floor out of my stomach.

Those beautiful baby blues turn a little confused the longer he waits for me to take his arm.

_It's now or never, Katniss. _

_Take. His. Arm. _

_You can do this._

I can't think of one reason not to so I slide my arm back through his and smile shyly.

"So did you want to ride with me and I'll bring you back here to pick up your car after dinner?" Peeta's offer makes no sense, as any restaurants would be toward home, but for the life of me I don't want to waste what little time we would have alone together. Plus, that means more private time after dinner since he'll have to drive me back to the employee parking lot at the airport. I wonder if he registers how out-of-the-way this plan is, too?

"Yeah, that works for me. I don't have anywhere to be in the morning." I really don't. I can't work until I get Dr. Aurelius to release me back to the job after a head exam, and I have to retake that safety course. Thinking about my earlier predicament turns my mood a little sour. It must show on my face because after Peeta closes the passenger door of his loaded Audi RS 7 for me, then slides into the driver's side, he possibly asks if everything is alright. I don't hear it, of course, because I'm sitting in a loaded Audi RS 7. It's gorgeous, sleek, back body and supple leather seats are heaven and the dark wood grain against the black dash is breathtaking. This is something I could never, ever own and I probably shouldn't even be riding in. If the intimidation factor wasn't already raised, its head is reared now, and it's ugly. This is what will take me down; not Glimmer. Just Peeta, being Peeta, and he's out of my league. I am not this girl, the kind that's used to living in luxury. He could have any girl, actress, model, successful, rich, probably famous, without even trying. I have absolutely no chance here and I'm fooling myself.

I break away from my thoughts at the sound of his melodic voice and hear him ask, for what I presume is a second time, if I'm alright.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." I move on quickly before he has a chance to consider my brush off to his question. "So where are we eating?" I'm looking anywhere but his face, which he doesn't really notice because he's concentrating on the road.

"Everyone else suggested Abernathy's, but we can go anywhere you like. I don't have Glimmer's number, though, so we wouldn't be able to let her know if we changed plans."

A slight smile spreads across my face and I have to work to keep it from growing. I have a huge dilemma before me. I can actually shut Glimmer out from this whole evening just by requesting a different place to eat, and I'm so tempted to do it, but then what impression would Peeta get from me? That I'm cold? Jealous? Bitchy? I surely don't want to send those signals. Even if he is out of my league, as I'd thought earlier, we can at least be friends.

"I guess it would be rude to stand her up so we should probably stick with the plan." His head bobs in agreement.

Abernathy's is a bar and grill owned by Haymitch Abernathy, who was a close friend of my father's before he died. His restaurant is in my old neighborhood and I've been eating there for years. Haymitch would feed Prim and me when we were too broke to buy food ourselves, which was often. I hate taking charity and if it hadn't been for trying to keep Prim alive while my mother checked out, not even trying to cope with the grief of my father's death, I would have probably starved out of pride.

Pulling into the parking lot I notice there is a larger than normal crowd for a weeknight. We enter and spy a small, vacant booth near the back. It's the only one open and although it will be cozy for two, it will probably be a little crowded for three.

Haymitch is nowhere to be found tonight. It's just as well and I find myself relieved a little. He probably wouldn't be the best person to run into right now, what with me being alone with a guy. He would either be shocked into silence or worse, launched into the protective uncle-figure role he's adopted since Prim and I have been on our own. He's usually wasted by noon, which is sad and humorous all at the same time because he could never actually protect us beyond slurred words and swayed movements in his condition. Truth be told, I protect and take care of him more than the other way around.

When we reach the booth I sit across from Peeta and after a few minutes I begin to realize I have another dilemma to deal with; when my unwanted dinner guest shows up she will have to choose which person to sit next to and I'm pretty certain it won't be me. As if reading my thoughts, Peeta speaks up, clearing his throat anxiously. "I don't suppose there would be any way I could convince you to come and sit next to me?"

I pop my head up from my menu at this request, not that I need to look at it. I've known what's on Abernathy's menu for years and I never have to consult it. I just needed somewhere for my eyes to focus so I'm not caught staring at what I can't have. His cheeks turn an adorable light shade of pink, as if he thinks he's being too forward asking me to share a booth seat with him. His stare is soft, but burns through me with an intensity I can feel deep down into my core. I think to myself this suggestion of his could work out for me because then I won't be forced to keep myself from making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, okay." The words leave my mouth more calmly than I feel. I grab my purse and slide out of my side of the booth and into his. He takes my bag from me and places it near the wall, leaving no buffer between us. I feel our knees touch and I jerk mine away, embarrassed at the semi-intimate contact between us. Peeta notices my action and tells me with a light chuckle, "It's okay if you touch me. I promise I don't mind." He looks past me at that moment, while I'm still considering the implication of his last words and see the easy smile on his face falter.

"Here comes the rest of our party." There's no contempt in his voice, but it certainly lacks the jovial quality I've noticed in him the last couple of days. Turning my head towards the door I spy Glimmer making her way over to us. Her eyes become disheartened for a split second when she registers her seat will be across from Peeta, rather than next to him.

She recovers quickly with a glint in her eye and saunters over to the booth, pausing while she greets us. I'm sure this is so Peeta can admire her change of clothing; a denim mini skirt, frayed at the ends, a simple low cut white tank and 4 inch brown leather wedges that show off some pretty remarkable legs, if I do say so myself. Her long, blond hair tumbles over her shoulders and down to mid-back in soft curls. Her simple gold bangles clank together as she maneuvers into the seat.

"Hey, Peeta. Glad to see you didn't start without me." She skips any greeting for me all together, taking up her menu and placing her finger at her lips as if in deep thought. I have to hide a snort as I think about how deep Glimmer's thoughts actually go.

The waitress has come and gone to fetch our drinks and, as we're all deciding what entrees we should order, I feel something graze my calf and slowly make its way up to my knee and then back down. I shift my eyes to stare at Peeta, who is still perusing his menu and completely oblivious to what's going on under the table. I chance a look at Glimmer and see she's also staring at her menu, but her tongue seems to be licking her finger and as she rubs it over her bottom lip.

It dawns on me what's going on, that Glimmer is actually rubbing our legs together thinking she's hitting on Peeta. I don't know what happens to me when she comes around, but reserved Katniss fades into the background and emboldened Katniss takes over. Her forwardness has me throwing caution to the wind and I feel like I'm being set on fire, the small embers beginning to be stoked. I sense an empowerment to mark some kind of territory, like I'm trying protect Peeta from becoming the meat this girl most likely chews up and spits out. The only person I've ever felt the need to protect is Prim. This thought causes me to do a double take inside my brain, but I'm too far gone now register what it might mean.

I just let this feeling take over me and adjust myself slightly so that Peeta's thigh and mine are flush together. He shoots me a quick glance and I smile sweetly back at him. The grin on his face makes my heart pick up speed and I wonder for the first time if he may feel the same tug toward me that I feel for him.

The embers from just moments ago are being quickly fanned by desire and turning into raging flames. He said he didn't mind if I touch him, right? With Glimmer still rubbing my leg with hers, and without much thought for my actions, I reach my hand over to his knee and settle it there. I feel him tense and then relax after he looks down and sees that it's me. He glances back down at something else and I see his brow furrow in confusion, and then break into understanding. The mischief is not lost in his eyes as he speaks up.

"You know, Glim, if you really wanted to be alone with Katniss you could have just said so instead of using me as a third wheel." His teasing tone and expression make me laugh out loud and Glimmer looks mortified at being caught flirting with the wrong person.

"Wha-?" She looks from him to me in bewilderment and thankfully yanks her leg back to herself as she stutters a few times trying to gather her thoughts and say something witty. This will probably take a while. I look over at Peeta and squeeze his knee lightly. To my surprise he reaches over to grab my hand and reciprocate the affection, his gaze never leaving mine. Maybe this isn't a one-sided attraction after all.

Glimmer was unmistakably quiet for the rest of dinner. She ate in silence, paid for the meal after asking the waitress for her check and excused herself for the night, with little other than a casual "see you later" and wave to us over her shoulder.

"So I have the early flight tomorrow." Peeta mentions to me. I know this, since we've been assigned to the same schedule, but I can't help but feel a pang of sadness that my night with him will be coming to an end. "I should probably get you back to your car." I agree with a nod and a small smile.

Peeta picks up the check and, as much as I protest, insists on paying for my meal. In the parking lot he opens the passenger door for me again and I can't help but feel that this ended up being a date. All the signs point in that direction; he drove me there, we sat near each other and exchanged intimate touches and smiles, he treated me to the dinner and now he's driving me home. Well, to my car, but driving me back to where he picked me up technically. I feel a sense of relief and, dare I say, giddiness, at the thought that I just went on a date with Peeta.

On the drive back he asks me about myself. I'm surprised at how much I open up to him, mostly about Prim. She's the only good thing in my life anyway, so I try to keep the mood non-depressive. I don't really get to ask him about his life, so that part remains a small mystery to me, but I find myself daring to hope I'll get another chance to do it.

Peeta pulls into the employee parking lot at the airport next to where we left my car. As I reach down to gather my purse I see he's already moved out of his seat to my side and is opening the door for me. He offers me his hand to help me get out of the car and I take it. The impending goodbye is hanging in the air, making the atmosphere seem ripe with tension. I make a note in my head that there's one thing this so called "date" is missing; the goodnight kiss.

I go rigid with the thought that he may try to kiss me. Then I get nervous at the thought that he may not try to kiss me. This isn't territory I feel like I can lead the way in, so it's going to be up to him or it isn't going to happen. I close the distance between the two cars, hunch slightly and begin to dig through my purse for my keys.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice is soft but hesitant and it causes me to break away from rummaging through the bag. I just look up, without a word, silently expecting him to continue.

He takes two strides toward me and his nearness makes me stand up straighter and turn my body to face him. My back is against the car and, while I wouldn't dream of running away, his closeness is very telling, or at least I hope it's telling. The disco flutters awake in my stomach again.

"I hope this isn't too forward, but, I uh… I'm really attracted to you. I have been since we met two days ago. I haven't been able to think of anyone or anything but you. There's just something about you… you have this effect on me." He pauses, hands in his pockets and head tilted slightly to the side, hoping for some kind of reaction.

I blink.

I hope he saw it because that's about the only reaction I'm capable of right now. I feel certain that any moment now I'll snap out of this dream. I never have good dreams. Only nightmares. Nightmares about my father's death and my mother's abandonment. Nightmare's about losing Prim, the last living, breathing love I have in my life. It seems too much to hope in what he just expressed to me. If only he would take it one step further.

He stands there, not moving, not speaking. Only staring with those intense, I-can-see-into-your-soul eyes. I find that I want him and only him to see into my soul and I desperately want to make this real and so I contradict my earlier thoughts about not making a move. Before I can think too much about it I step forward, placing my hands on his shoulders lightly and sliding them around the back of his neck. I raise up on my toes as my fingers curl into the soft, blonde hairs at the nape of it and lift my lips to his.

He must be shocked at my actions because he freezes for a few seconds before moving his warm hands to my waist. At this sensation I press my lips harder to his and open them just enough to take in his plump lower one and suck it gently. He makes a soft gasping sound, as if unbelieving about what I'm doing. I'm pretty unbelieving about it as well, but then I remember my thought from a few days ago about what it would be like to run my tongue across his beautiful teeth.

He welcomes my advances into his mouth and begins his own into mine. Our tongues are soft and slow, deliberate in their brief exploration. Our mouths widen to take in more of each other and he pulls me closer to him while twining his arms around the small of my back and arching me into him.

To my disappointment he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead down against mine, our noses are touching and the intimacy of it strikes me as appropriate, even though we've barely just met. I can't say I've ever felt like _this_ about anyone.

"Should I take that to mean you feel the same way?" Peeta says, breathily. I nod my head in assent, my fingers still playing with the curls on his neck.

It must be too much for him because in just mere seconds I find myself backed against my car, his lips moving feverishly against my own, his tongue pleading for access to my mouth. I don't hesitate to grant his request and our kiss intensifies enough so that I feel an electricity rush through my core, all the way to my toes.

All too quickly it's over and Peeta is backing away, staring at me as if he might go too far if he doesn't slow down now. I feel the same way and I would probably have a hard time saying no when he feels too good not to let him have his way with me.

"Goodnight, Katniss." His eyes never leave mine as he walks around his car. I don't have the frame of mind to move to open my door and climb into my car until I notice he hasn't driven away yet. He's waiting for me to leave first, I realize. This simple gesture tells me he wants to make sure I'm okay, to take some sort of care with me even if it's only minor for now. I don't think he can endear himself to me anymore than he already has, but I'm definitely willing to find out.

A/N – okay I know it's not a smutty scene but it's still terrifying to have written any kind of intimate scene and have people read it! It's my first so any reviews about it would be appreciated! I don't know if I have the guts to take it further, so I guess we'll find out. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY about that first update... I'm not sure why it loaded in HTML code. I reloaded it so now it's fixed!**

**Hey all! Here is an update for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have not been able to do any Everlark therapy lately, and my disease is getting worse. You'll see how in the next few lines!**

**I just wrote a one-shot… Everlark from Gale's POV - You Look So Good in Love. Please check it out and review/favorite if you like it! It has been beta'd by some great writers so it's a good one! Also check out my homepage as I am starting to write two more fics, one historical and one crossover. I do want to get this one finished before getting too far into the next two. I'm planning 10-12 chapters here, and my schedule is getting lighter after this month so I am going to be rolling out the chaps real soon!**

**And my illness continues…**

It's been almost a week since I've seen or heard from Peeta. It's been hectic with his flight schedule, and on his off day I had an appointment to see Dr. Aurelius and retake my flight attendant safety course, so there hasn't been much opportunity on his part for communication. I can't fault him, even though my frustration would like to be able to blame something or someone.

For me, however, I've had too much time on my hands being suspended from work until my tasks are complete. I've basically just been sitting around, trying to busy myself with tidying my apartment, making sure my laundry is clean and my uniform is ironed for when I get word I can rejoin the flight crew.

I've watched a little TV, but mostly just before bed, so I can distract my brain from thinking of Peeta. When I do let my mind wander I think of the events that happened in the parking lot. The memory of it slowly begins to heat me up on the inside and I find myself not only replaying the scene, but also fantasizing about what could have happened had he not pulled away. Those are the thoughts that tend to have me changing panties frequently, and I'm tired of doing laundry so I try to fall asleep to HGTV or some documentary on the Discovery channel.

I have my usual nightmares, leaving me panting and sweating into my nightshirt, meaning more laundry in the morning. I wake to my television still playing whatever programming from the channel I left it on before I fell asleep. It's not really comforting but it helps tear my thoughts away from the bad dreams. It takes about an hour, but I usually drift off again, seeming to stay on the edge of non-REM and REM sleep, as if my body can sense that going back into REM will bring on the nightmares again. I rarely ever have a good night's rest because of this.

Tonight, though, I remember the comfort I felt in Peeta's arms last week. I wish I had him here with me now. It would be highly inappropriate to ask him into my bed at so early a stage of whatever this relationship is, but I can't help but wish for those warm hands and strong arms encircling me, pulling me tight into him. I can't forget about the feel of his lips on mine. They were hungry, yet soft and gentle, somehow telling me without words that he would never hurt me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have them on me right now!

I close my eyes and my mind drifts to what it would be like to lay next to him. I picture his hands roaming my body in a tantalizing manner that makes me squirm and moan for more.

Damn. I get up and go over to the drawer to pull out fresh underwear after the, as-of-late, familiar sensation of warm liquid rushing to my center hits me. It's 4:30 a.m. Not too much later than I would normally be up for work, so I decide to put on some sweats and drag myself downstairs to start the coffee pot.

After turning it on I reach over to where I had left my cell phone plugged in on the counter the night before. After pressing the home button, I see I've missed a late night call from Prim and two even later texts, one from Madge and one from a number I don't recognize. I swipe my finger across the screen and tap the messages icon to see what Madge and the mystery person have to say.

Madge: _Peeta asked me for your number. Hope you don't mind. ;)_

I back out of her texts and hover my finger over the icon on the unread message, from the person I now assume to be Peeta. I try not to get my hopes up too high. He could be texting for any reason, but I can't help thinking it's to say that he thought everything over and decided he should give Glimmer a chance. Or at the very least he made a mistake in telling me he had any kind of feelings for me.

There's only one way to find out. I exhale a shaky breath as I tap my finger on the screen.

Peeta: _Hey there. I'm sorry…_

These first words make my heart stop. I look up toward the ceiling and place my phone on my chest, hugging it tightly to me, willing those words to change. Oh, God, he really is texting me to tell me he can't do this. I don't think I can read anymore of his message.

I think to myself how ridiculous a notion it is to assume the worst. He's a nice guy and maybe I can salvage some friendship out of it. I breathe in deep through my nose and out of my mouth. I start to formulate a response before I look back to his message, steeling myself for the rejection I know is coming. I shouldn't have initiated that kiss, dammit!

Peeta: _Hey there. I'm sorry I haven't called you before now. I didn't have your number and I had to ask Madge for it six times before she gave it to me. My next day off is tomorrow. Can I see you?_

I had to read it twice to be sure it was real. It's nothing like what I was expecting, and I'm glad because I was obviously expecting the worst. My lungs are burning as I realize I was holding a breath for too long after reading it and trying to formulate a response.

Me: _Yeah that sounds good to me. I don't have anything going on. I'd like to see you._

It's too early to reply to the message, so I leave it in the queue and wait for a better time to hit send. I wonder for the next 3 hours if telling him I want to see him is too much. Does it make me sound like I've been waiting for him to call me? I decide it's not, after all he asked to see me. That must mean he wants to, right? I reason with myself and I win out. Not that anyone else could win a mind battle between me, myself and I.

I press send just before 8 a.m. and I'm surprised to hear my phone give off a cheerful ding seconds later, having received a message back.

Peeta: _Can I pick you up at 11? _

Me: _Yeah, that would be fine. I'm at Victor Apartments on 12__th__ street, number 190. _

Peeta: _Ok, see you then. _

Me: _can't wait._

I pushed send before I could think too much about what I had typed. Ugh. I hope that wasn't too desperate sounding. There's nothing I can do about it now, so I decide to just revel in the knowledge that Peeta wants to see me. The morning passes slowly at first, but then I get a call from Prim. A distraction is just what I needed, and I momentarily forget about Peeta and focus on my baby sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My conversation with Prim is over too quickly for my liking. Probably because I didn't divulge much information about what's developing in my life right now. It's too early to tell anyone I'm seeing a guy. We technically haven't even been out on a real date, yet, and I'm not sure if this one counts since it's at 11 in the morning.

I shower and stand in front of my closet in my underwear and a towel turban, trying to decide what to wear. This is the part of my life I could use Prim's help with. One of the reasons I like my job so much is because I have a uniform. I never have to decide what to wear. In my off time it's usually cargos or sweats paired with a t-shirt, but that's not an option today. I normally don't care about impressing people, but Peeta isn't "people". He's kind and gentle, and hot as hell.

After racking my brain, I go with a basic, black tank dress that is form fitting, and some black ballet flats. Prim begged me to purchase the flats because "I so need them" and "they'll go with everything, Katniss". She appealed to the practical part of me with that last statement, though.

I look at the clock, noticing it's 10 minutes until Peeta is supposed to be here. I've had butterflies since I accepted his invitation this morning, but they seem to be coming alive now that I'm so close to spending time with him alone.

Alone! I'm not good with words, and being alone with a gorgeous man is going to make it worse. I feel my palms starting to sweat and I wipe them on the bath towel I had thrown across my bed after my shower. _Calm down, Katniss._ Trying to reason with my nerves is like trying to reason candy away from a sugar-starved child.

I decide to forego the braid today, since I wear it that way to work all the time. My hair falls in cascading waves down my back and around my shoulders. I dab on a bit of light, rosy lip gloss and pinch my cheeks hard, checking the mirror to see if I got the desired affect. I saw it in a magazine I was reading one time while waiting to board a plane.

The doorbell interrupts the staring contest I'm having with myself. _I guess this will have to do._ I shrug on a light sweater, shrugging it right back off because it makes me look like a goody-two-shoes-child, and race to the front door. I pull up short and take a deep breath so as not to show any eagerness. I read that in a magazine, too.

I open the door and see Peeta lift his head and give me the sexiest smile known to man. His teeth are perfectly white and straight, and the dimple on his left cheek is adorable in a very excitable way. He is so heavenly looking I swear he's about to sprout wings. I can't help but smile back at him, which makes his smile wider, and the thought flits across my mind, _I did that. _

A surge of confidence runs through me as I see his eyes taking me in, head to toe. I don't normally like to be stared at, but today I don't mind. Peeta doesn't make me feel like I'm being ogled. He makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room. Well, at this point I technically am, but if there were other girls here I would still feel like he only had eyes for me.

"Hi, Katniss. You look gorgeous," Peeta tells me in his smooth, sensual voice, and my cheeks flame pink. His compliment is exactly what I was going for, but I can't help my embarrassed reaction.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." My compliment isn't quite as eloquent as Peeta's, but I'm not good with words so that's the best he's going to get right now.

Peeta does look a lot better than "not bad yourself", though. He's wearing dark jeans, fitted at the thigh, and most likely his rear, since the hips seem snug. I cannot _wait_ for him to turn around. His shirt is black and red plaid, and buttons down the front. The sleeves are rolled up halfway, and his tan, muscular forearms are thick and sexy. Who knew the lower part of an arm could be a turn on? Anything on him seems to be a turn on, though, and I bet he could make a potato sack look hot.

"Are you ready?" Peeta's voice distracts my thoughts away from the naughty trail they were going down, and probably just in time before I embarrass myself checking out the rest of his body.

"Yeah, just let me grab my pur-" Peeta interrupts me, reaching through the doorway to stop me from going back inside with a gentle hand on my arm. My flesh erupts in goose bumps from his touch and I stare into his eyes, wondering if he feels the same intensity.

"Don't worry about anything, just bring your beautiful self. Today is on me," he says in his most disarming way - a way that doesn't make me feel like charity, which I would reject whole-heartedly.

"Oh. Okay…sure," I stammer out. I never have anyone pay for anything for me so I'm unsure how to respond at first. I'll have to think later about what words would be polite to use in case he does this again. At least I now know this is an official date.

I step out onto the front walkway, closing and locking my door behind me. When I turn around to make my way to the car I feel Peeta's hand reach for mine and he interlocks our fingers. Wow, he's wasting no time at all. He glances at me to gage my reaction, and I give him a small smile while I tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear and my eyes flicker away to the ground.

I guess he feels comfortable with me since I was the one that kissed him last time we were together, but I can't say I mind. It feels nice. Peeta's hands are big and strong, and his touch expresses a thousand words of comfort.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, trying to calm my nervousness and direct our thoughts away from our joined hands. I hope they don't start sweating again.

"Work," Peeta replies as if he's picking me up for one of our flights.

"Work?" The word comes out more annoyed than confused, and I instantly regret it, but I wonder what kind of quality time will be spent together at work?

"I figured you'd been away for a while and you might want to see what you're missing. No?" He looks at me as if it's the most natural thing in the world that he would assume I want to have a date at the airport.

"Okay?" I question, still completely confused and wondering what I'm getting myself into. He doesn't look at me, but I can see his eyes dance as he laughs, opening his car door and closing it behind me after I sit down.

We drive towards the airport making small talk. Peeta tells me about his week at work and what all I missed, which wasn't much. Apparently Glimmer has been giving him the cold shoulder.

"Not that I care, but I hate when people are mad at me over something I've done," Peeta explains. I want to tell him it's no big deal and Glimmer's the kind of girl who can move on without much thought, but that seems rude so I just tell him he didn't do anything wrong. He was kind, but uninterested and she finally took the hint.

"It's not your fault she can't reciprocate kindness to those who deserve it," I tell him, trying to make him feel better.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I deserve it," he says.

Peeta turns his head to me and gives me a half smile that doesn't light up any of his handsome features, and I wonder what has happened to him that he would have a need to please everyone, including those that treat him wrong. He picks up my hand, placing it underneath his on the console with a small sigh.

Okay, this "date" is starting to become a little depressing. As if Peeta sense this, he perks up changes the subject quickly.

"I need to stop in here real quick," he tells me as we pull into a quaint upscale shopping center.

"I'll be right back." He exits the car and strolls up to a storefront that I notice bears his last name in light blue scroll. He enters the shop and I spy on the window in bold, squiggly, white letters are the words "Bakery", "Sandwich Shoppe", and "Coffee & Tea". _Does he own this place?_

I'm sure confusion is written on my face as my eyebrows scrunch together and I stare at the sign. I flinch startled, suddenly noticing Peeta opening my door. He reaches for my hand and helps me out of the car. He's so chivalrous.

"Is this your shop?" I say, surprised.

"No, it actually belongs to my parents, although I grew up working here until I went away to college." A meager "oh" and a nod of understanding is all I manage at this information.

"Let's go in and pick out some lunch," he says with ease as he escorts me into the shop, opening the door for me and placing his hand at the small of my back. The gesture feels intimate and right.

The sound of a bell jingles as we enter, and I walk forward staring down a hoard of delicious looking cookies, cupcakes and breads of all shapes and sizes. The smell is heaven, and I try to dissect to myself the scents that are melding together. There's yeast and flour, cinnamon and sugar, and…cheese? I love cheese.

A medium-sized man that looks identical to Peeta stands up from behind one of the cases. "Hello!" He greets me cheerily. His eyes are warm and his smile is welcoming. His hand comes across the counter in search of mine and I take it.

"I'm Ray Mellark. It's nice to meet you, young lady," he says as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm Katniss. It's nice to meet you Mr. Mellark."

"Please, call me Ray. Any friend of Peeta's is a friend of mine." The tone that he uses convinces me he really is my newest friend.

"Okay, Ray it is." I can't help but break into a wide grin at this sweet, gentle man in front of me. He turns to Peeta and I can see the twinkle of love in his eyes for his son. It wrenches my gut as I remember my own father. I suddenly miss him and feel tears spring to my eyes. He used to look at me the same exact way. _Not here. Not now!_ I'm irritated with the inability to control my emotions.

"What can I get for you, Peeta?" Ray asks, suspending my thoughts.

"I'll take a turkey club on sourdough. Katniss, what would you like?" Peeta turns to me, but I can't look him in the eye for fear he might see the glistening drops about to fall.

"What you ordered sounds good. I'll take that," I reply, never looking at him.

"Two turkey clubs on sourdough coming right up," Ray says and begins to assemble and toast our sandwiches.

I think my teary moment has been found out, because Peeta moves closer to me, placing his arm around my waist and gently pulling me into him. He releases me slightly after a light squeeze, but doesn't remove his arm.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Peeta's question is quiet and concerned. Normally I would push someone away for treating me like a weakling, instead of the fierce, independent girl I try to portray myself as. But I can't seem to want to push him away right now.

I wipe the back of my hand across the side of my face, catching the one tear that had begun to roll down my cheek. After I'm sure most of the evidence is gone, I turn to Peeta with a sad smile.

"I'm fine. Just seeing you with your dad… he really loves you. It's obvious by the way he looks at you. It just makes me miss mine."

The concern in Peeta's face turns to realization, and he squeezes me to him again, a little tighter this time. I'm glad his face doesn't show pity. I hate pity. He doesn't say anything, just holds me close and rubs his hand up and down my arm, comforting me in a way I never thought possible.

After Peeta's dad wraps up our sandwiches and places them in a bag, Peeta picks out a few things from the display case to add to our order. He grabs two bottles of tea from the glass refrigerator and tries to pay Mr. Mellark for the goods.

"No, Peet, it's on me today," Ray says, holding his hands up in refusal to take his son's money.

"Thanks, dad, but I can pay for my own food," Peeta says with a smile and a grateful tone. He places his cash on the bar probably knowing Ray will just continue to refuse it. Ray sighs, but leaves the money where it lays.

"Love you, dad. See you later," Peeta tells Ray.

"Love you, too, son. It was lovely to meet you, Katniss. Be sure Peeta brings you around again, you hear?" The inflection in Ray's voice is genuine and I find myself wanting to make plans to return here.

"Will do, Mr. Mel- I mean, Ray," I say with a small wave and a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peeta pulls his car around to the back of the airport, at the end of one of the runways.

"Where are we?" I ask. I mean, I know _where_ we are, but I'm wondering _why _we're here.

"You see that grassy hill over there?" He asks, pointing towards a fence at the end of the runway, a hill just in front of it. He grabs our lunch bag and goes around to the back of the car, reaching into the trunk for a plaid down blanket.

"Yes…," I let my voice trail off, not noticing anything real special about the place. I reach out and take the food bag, unloading his arms a bit and begin walking with him towards the hill.

"I used to come to here to get away from things when life was pulling me down. It's really relaxing to sit here and watch the planes come and go, wondering where it is they'll land," Peeta explains.

"I've never thought about it like that," I say. It sounds dumb to me and I think Peeta can tell I'm not impressed. We're on airplanes all the time, but if he says it's relaxing then I'll have to try it. On the plus side, we're alone and there's a blanket. Maybe this won't be so dumb after all.

Peeta sets up the blanket then takes my hand to help me down onto it. He plants himself next to me and we hear the first plane barreling towards us as he begins to remove our lunch from the Mellark's bag. I sit, mesmerized, as the plane flies right over the top of us, the engine so loud it takes away all thought from my mind. Wow. It does work.

"Where do you think that one's going?" Peeta questions, his eyes still on the remaining contents of the bag.

I take my sandwich from his hand, making sure I brush his fingers with mine. I don't look at him when I do it, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Bora Bora." It's a ridiculous notion, since no planes ever leave Panem for the south Pacific, but it's fun to imagine and I instantly see what Peeta means about this place.

Peeta chuckles at me, knowing the same thing I do.

"I wonder how many of the passengers are going on vacation versus business, and where they're final destinations are. Maybe France, maybe Asia, Australia, or South America. You just never know, but it's kind of neat to think that a plane loaded with almost 200 passengers can begin in one place and they end up spread out all over the world."

"Your brain really runs away with you, doesn't it?" I tease him.

"Sometimes. It's a good break from reality every now and then." I'm reminded of what he said earlier at my apartment, just before we got in his car, and I decide to ask him about it. It could be risky, but what could possibly be so bad in Peeta's seemingly perfect life? Maybe his dog died recently.

"What kind of reality do you have that makes you want to leave it?"

I instantly notice his face contort in pain and I wish I could take my words back. Peeta had finished his sandwich and he balls up the paper it was wrapped in, tossing it into the bakery bag as trash.

"I used to come here to escape some family pressures when I was in high school. I would sit here for hours wondering where everyone was going and what their lives were like." Peeta pauses as another plane takes off, drowning out all sound.

"When I was figuring out what I wanted to do with my life in my senior year, I decided I wanted to be like the people in all those planes I watched. Going somewhere that wasn't Panem. It's actually the best of both worlds. I get to live in my home town, but I get paid to leave it every week." I can tell by his vagueness he doesn't want to talk about his "family pressures", so I just nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's nice to get out of town for free." I had never thought of my job as anything more than work, but I do get to see different cities and have a few adventures now and again. If I wasn't employed as a flight attendant I would probably be pushing papers around a desk in a bleak office somewhere, bored to tears with my life.

"So I thought you might be a salted caramel kind of girl," Peeta says as he pulls out a delicious looking cupcake, caramel drizzled on top of the vanilla icing and sprinkled with large chunks of sea salt.

"I've never tried it, but I'm glad you thought of it." It sounds delectable. I take the cupcake he offers me and give him a big grin. I love sweets and I feel like a kid on Christmas morning, opening an exciting gift. I peel the liner down and take my first bite. I'm holding heaven in my hand and the sound I make when the combination of flavors touches my tongue sounds like I'm having food sex. And I am. I catch Peeta staring at me with his mouth slightly agape and I have to look away when I feel my cheeks flush.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing, you just seem like you _really_ like that cupcake. If I had known that would be your reaction I would have frosted, glazed and sprinkled myself." It's his turn to blush as he realizes he said that out loud.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate," he apologizes to me as his hands ruffle his hair, making it look perfectly messy. He doesn't look up at me, continuing to stare at the blanket underneath us. My silence is probably making him more uncomfortable, but I can't help it. I'm shocked that he said it, but I'm not offended. It makes me wonder…

I dab my finger into the frosting, getting a good blend of icing, caramel and salt, then steadily reach over to Peeta's face and gently run my finger over his lips, spreading the sweet concoction over the plump, bottom one. He stares at me with bewilderment in his eyes, probably wondering what weird thing I'm doing. I lean over to him, placing my fingers under his chin and coaxing him the rest of the way to me.

I pause, our lips just centimeters apart, and whisper, "This was your idea." Then I use my tongue to slowly lick some of the frosting off the corner of his mouth, being sure to leave some for a second pass. I swallow the frosting and lick my own lips, his eyes following the movements of my tongue.

I can hear him release a breath and a slight moan escapes with the warm rush of air from his lungs. I feel emboldened by his response, so I swipe my tongue once more over the last of the icing, licking him clean. As I start to pull away I feel his hand lift to the back of my neck and he stops my movement away from him. His eyes are serious and dark, and he pulls my face back to his.

"Katniss-" Peeta's eager voice is cut off by the annoying ring of my cell phone. Damn. I purse my lips together in irritation. It's not a ring I recognize, so I know it must be a generic call. Peeta doesn't release me.

"Can it go to voicemail?" He asks, his voice betraying the calm he's displaying.

I pull away slightly and pick up the phone. Peeta drops his hand from my neck, the moment escaping us, like the planes flying overhead. I hope it doesn't go as far as they do, though.

I check the number and see it's local. I might as well answer it and find out what dumbass is trying to ruin my day.

"Hello?" I know I sound annoyed, but I couldn't care less right now. I was just about suck face with a gorgeous, sexy man, and whoever this is interrupted my daydream come true.

"Is this Katniss Everdeen?" A deep voice on the other end of the line causes me to furrow my brow. Peeta picks up on my expression and sits up straight, placing his hand on my knee.

"Yes, this is she…"

"This is Officer Boggs. We need you to come to your apartment. I regret to inform you, there's been a break in and we'll need a statement from you as well as verification of any missing items in your home."

"What?" I yell as my eyes shoot up into my forehead. I can tell this startles Peeta from the worried demeanor on his handsome face. God, he never looks bad. _Focus! _I stand up, quickly walking towards his car as he begins to pack up our trash, leftover food and the blanket, understanding there's something wrong.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen, I know this isn't good news. Please know that we have secured your home and will be awaiting your arrival." The officer accepts my goodbye and ends the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One guest reader left a comment about my reference to REM sleep... I appreciate your comment. Here is what I had researched, and why I wrote it they way I did -**

**Dreams can occur in any of the four stages of sleep, but the most vivid and memorable dreams occur in the last stage of sleep (also commonly referred to as REM sleep). The sleep cycle repeats itself about an average of four to five times per night, but may repeat as many as seven times. **

**During sleep, the body cycles between non-REM and REM sleep. Typically, people begin the sleep cycle with a period of non-REM sleep followed by a very short period of REM sleep. Dreams generally occur in the REM stage of sleep. -WebMD**

**As always, please, please, please review and check out my other fic! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, when we last left K/P, her apartment had been broken into and she received a phone call right in the middle licking icing off Peeta's lips. Dangit! Stupid cell phones… Anywho - I couldn't leave you all hanging too long. Plus I was interested to see how this turned out myself. :) Thank you for favoriting and following. As always, please review! I like to hear what you think! Especially about the break in scene. I've never been involved in one so I just kind of had to make up what I thought would be damaged and how she would feel. I sincerely hope none of you have experienced anything like it, although the odds are that some of you have. If so, I am truly sorry and I hope can continue to read. This is still unbeta'd, as my beta's are busy. I will update this when they have time, but I wanted to get it out since I have 80 followers! Woohoo!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peeta and I drive in unnerving silence to my apartment - my apartment that was robbed. I shudder thinking I could have been there if Peeta hadn't asked to see me. After I filled him in on what little the officer had told me, Peeta's hand had gripped the steering wheel so hard, it had rendered his knuckles white. Surely he's not angry with me over this, but it's scary how intimidating he looks right now.

In this eerily tense state, I stare out the passenger side window and wonder what has been damaged or taken away from me. I don't have anything of much value. Thankfully, what I do hold dear no one would want. My father's old, leather hunting jacket and my mother's brass mockingjay pin are the two most precious items I have. Anything else is replaceable, but probably not until a few paychecks have passed.

We pull up to my apartment and Peeta quickly parks the car near two police vehicles, not waiting to shut the engine off before he has removed his seat belt and opened his door. He comes around to my side, eyeing me with concern.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks after he's opened my door. I feel like lead, unable to move from my seat in his car. This car feels safe. Peeta beside me feels safe. This parking lot, and my apartment building does not feel safe.

"I don't want to see," I say quietly, trying steady my voice and hold back the panic I'm feeling. Peeta's face flashes compassion and he lowers himself next to me. I try not to let him look into my eyes, which I'm sure reveal the weakness I'm feeling, but he gently tips my chin up, forcing them in his direction.

"It's okay, Katniss, I'm here. I won't leave you." Peeta walks me to the kitchen, where there is much less damage, and pulls out a chair at my small dining table. Only a few drawers and cabinet doors are hanging open, the contents left in place. I feel less suffocated in here.

Folding my arms on the table, I lay my forehead down. My head is spinning and I can't believe this is happening.

"Miss Everdeen?" I hear Officer Boggs address me again. His voice is less soothing than Peeta's and I don't want to hear it, nor do I want to answer any questions right now.

"Can she just have a minute to process what's going on?" I notice Peeta's question is more of a command, and the officer gives in.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute," he says as he leaves the kitchen. I notice he turns towards my bedroom and I wonder what damage has been done in there.

I hear water from the faucet and Peeta appears in the seat opposite from me, our knees touching because of the tininess of the table. He sets down a glass of water and three aspirin. I ponder the offering with my eyes, not moving. Peeta is uncomfortably silent, and I swear he's boring a hole into my forehead. I can see his hands reach for mine out of my peripheral vision, but I don't want to be handled right now, so I grab the aspirin and water, thankful for a distraction from his touch. He stills his movement, slowly retracting his hands back to his side of the table and folding his arms in slight defeat.

His face seems to register confusion, maybe even a little hurt, but my problem right now isn't how he's feeling. It's how to move on from the mess you can see in my home, and the mess you can't see. Inside my head, inside my gut, it's a mess of fear, anger, and insecurity. I just thought I used to have nightmares. What will the darkness be like in the very near future? How am I going to make it through tonight?

"I know this must be scary for you, but I'll go with you. I promise I won't leave your side if you don't want me to." His words, like his touch, are soothing my nerves and I reluctantly exit the car.

I follow Peeta to the door of my apartment, finding it tilted off the top hinge, an obvious sign of a break in. I hesitantly step across the threshold after him and see my living area completely ransacked. The glass coffee table is on its side, the top shattered, leaving only the base intact. Everything that had rested on top of it is in the middle of the floor. The pillows and cushions of my couch have been ripped open and reveal mounds of white stuffing, which has been strewn around the area. The lamp on the side table is broken in half, and the shade seems to have been crushed by someone's shoe. There are several holes in the walls, as if this person had thrown object after object in a jagged line above the couch.

"Miss Everdeen?" I hear the voice from the phone call.

"Yes…" I say in the meekest voice I've ever uttered, turning to face him.

"I'm Officer Boggs. I thinks it's safe to say this is not the state you remember leaving your apartment in?" He takes out a pen and spiral flip pad to jot down a few things.

"No, this is not the way I left it," I say, my face void of any emotion.

Officer Boggs is a large, dark-skinned man, probably in his early fifties with salt and pepper hair. His biceps are enormous and you can tell he works out by the bulkiness of his chest and the absence of a gut. I notice two guns in his holster, one on each side, and this sight makes my situation all the more real.

I hear Officer Boggs speaking to me again, but I can't understand what he's saying. All I can focus on is the sudden violent shaking of my body. Just before my knees buckle from the stress of the moment, Peeta steps in front of me and his arms wholly encompass me, pulling me in for a tight hug. He doesn't let go, whispering in my ear. The smooth tone of his voice brings me back, calming me so I can understand what he is saying.

"Miss Everdeen, are you ready to talk now?" Officer Boggs' voice is a little softer now, and I nod my head in answer. Peeta rises from the chair across from me and moves it towards Boggs, offering him a seat.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, we have lifted some prints from a few surfaces in your apartment. As soon as we get back to the station we'll run these through and see if we can find a match. We have also obtained a description of a stranger roaming the grounds earlier today. One of the residents says she has noticed the same person hanging around for about ten days." Officer Boggs' face turns even more serious, as if to tell me his next words are not up for debate.

"If the person your neighbor described is the same person that broke into your apartment, then he must have been watching you. I would advise you not stay here tonight, and probably even pack a bag for a week. We'll contact you if we need to speak with you or if we find the guy."

A female officer emerges from the direction of my bedroom, holding a few clear bags and a small black briefcase. Her dark hair is swept up into a low bun and, while her uniform is boxy and boyish, you can tell she has an hourglass figure.

"I'm all done in there, Boggs." Her voice is deep for a woman, but strangely comforting. Her eyes catch mine and I see something knowing in them.

"Miss Everdeen, this is Office Paylor. I'm going to let her question you about your belongings and wrap up our visit, while I check in with the station." Officer Boggs rises from his seat, takes the collected evidence from his partner and disappears out the door. I'm jealous of the ease with which he can walk out my door, unafraid of what's lurking out there, or even what's left behind in here.

"Miss Everd-" I stop her before I hear my mother's name one more time.

"Katniss. Just call me Katniss." I don't mean it as harsh as it comes out, but I can't help it. My emotions are brimming over and controlling them has never been something I've been known for.

"Okay, Katniss," she resigns to my request, although if she feels any irritation at my outburst, she doesn't show it. "I'm going to need you to walk through the apartment with me and list any items missing."

We spend 30 minutes going through the place. I mainly checked my closet, which was untouched, for the two items I can't live without. They haven't been taken and, sighing in relief, I quickly check through the broken mess of my bedroom. The duvet and sheets are stripped from the bed and my drawers have been dumped out. Nothing is missing that I can tell. It just looks like it's been ravaged, as though someone wanted to play a cruel joke and scare the shit out of me.

Peeta stayed in the living room, and upon re-entering the area, I see that he has tidied up, righting the coffee table and sweeping up most of the broken glass. The undamaged items that were previously strewn across the floor are stacked neatly on the fireplace mantle.

"Miss-, um, Katniss?" Officer Paylor corrects herself. "Can we speak before I leave?"

I nod my head and follow her back into the kitchen. She seats herself in the chair Boggs had been in and motions for me to take my seat as well.

"Katniss, by your account there doesn't seem to be anything missing, and we have reason to believe that the perpetrator had been stalking or at least casing your area. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt you? An ex-boyfriend, maybe?"

My eyes grow huge and I shake my head no. I don't even know that many people.

"I don't date…", is the only thing I can think to say.

"Well, Katniss, it's possible this guy wanted something besides your electronics, and whatever jewelry or cash he could find. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Officer Paylor seems to be handling me with kid gloves, obviously sensing my heightened terror.

I think I do understand, but I just can't believe it. "Someone wants to hurt me?" I ask, hoping for confirmation to the contrary. I look over to Peeta for the first time since we entered the kitchen. He is visibly rigid as the implications of what I'm being told register in his mind.

"Katniss, you are a young, pretty girl, and you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if an attacker were to catch you here alone. Until we locate him you need to consider finding a new place to stay." It irritates me that she doesn't think I can fight back. I probably would argue if my brain weren't in a state of anxiety-induced haze, and the rest of me seems too numb to care about defending my size.

"I can't leave. I don't have anywhere else to go." My response is matter-of-fact, and as I think about what it means, that I will have to endure alone whatever demons lurk at night, around my apartment and my mind, I lose it. My head falls into my hands and I sob uncontrollably, my shoulders heaving from the force of my break down.

Peeta kneels down in front of me and grabs my wrists, prying them away from my face. I know I look terrible right now and I want to hide from him, from everyone, but there's no where to go. I'm stuck like glue to my situation.

"Katniss, you are welcome to stay with me. I have plenty of space and it would be no trouble at all." Peeta's devastating blue eyes are pleading with mine and I can see as much emotion in them as I can feel in my own tremors. "Please?"

I don't even have words for this amazing man. Peeta want's me to stay with him? As nice as his gesture is, I don't think I could impose on him, and he probably wouldn't have offered if he hadn't been here to witness the chaos of the moment. This could turn anyone's callousness inside out. Not that I think Peeta is calloused, but there's no way he's _this _good.

"I'm not sure I can do that…" I trail off, certain of my denial when I started to answer, but less assured towards the end. Peeta must sense my hesitation because he leans forward, moving his hands from my wrists to my face, one on each side, in a firm, protective grasp.

"Katniss, I won't take no for an answer. I don't want to see something happen to you, and I damn sure won't be the reason you get hurt." I'm surprised at how convincing his words are and I nod my head slightly, not sure of how to refuse him anyway. He sighs in relief and stands up, turning to Officer Paylor and extending his hand.

"Thank you, officer. I'll take Katniss with me, and here's my home and cell numbers in case you can't reach her." The two exchange information, and Officer Paylor gives me a sympathetic smile, patting me on the shoulder.

"We'll find him, Katniss. I think Peeta will take great care of you, so I think you should relax and remember to contact us if you hear or think of anything that could help us. Otherwise, we'll be in touch," she consoles me to the best of her ability and exits my apartment.

"So, do you want to pack some things up and let's get out of here? I don't want you to be here in case he comes back around." Peeta's statement about _him, _whoever _he_ is, coming back gets me into gear. I quickly walk back to my bedroom and, jumping over the small piles of destruction, I grab a duffel bag from the top of my closet, throwing a few items of clothing into it that have been untouched by the nasty bastard. It's not much but hopefully it will get me through the week.

Peeta is waiting for me by the door, his gaze suspiciously eyeing the parking lot and street for any lurking figures.

"I'm ready." Peeta jumps a little when he hears my voice, obviously not expecting me back so soon. He turns to face me, eyes wide and his hand on his chest.

"Geez, Katniss, make some noise when you walk up behind a person next time, okay?" He exhales a chuckle at his jitteriness, and I catch myself laughing along with him, the most secure I've felt since returning to the scene of this incomprehensible crime.

"My apologies. I'll remember to stomp my feet whenever I'm around you." Peeta gives me an easy smile that says everything is going to be alright as he reaches for my bag. I let him take it off my shoulder and we walk side by side to his car, where he opens my door for me for the fourth time today. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The drive is silent, but not eerie like it had been on the way to my apartment. My heart rate has slowed and I'm feeling more comfortable, cocooned in the warm bucket seats of Peeta's car.

Peeta lives across town from me and we finally pull up to his house after 20 minutes of driving. The moment we turned onto his street I was intimidated. It's one of those neighborhoods filled with Tudor homes, each at least 100 years old, and every one of them has either been elaborately remodeled, or had owners that cared for it so well it hasn't been in need of an update. Each home has a carpet of lush, green grass, not a weed in sight, and beautiful, large porches with scrolling wooden swings hanging from the ceiling. Families are out visiting each other and children are playing various sports in their yards or riding bikes in their driveways.

We reach Peeta's driveway and I smile when I see his home. I don't know him too well, yet, but it seems to fit him perfectly. Peeta's house doesn't have a front porch, instead the quaint entryway juts out from the house, the roof on one side of it curving slightly in a whimsical manner. The brick has been painted gray, and the shutters a bright white, while the door is a beautiful pale aqua color with an intricate, scrolling, black iron door knob.

He has two small gardens, loaded with fuschia primrose bushes, on either side of the steps that lead up to his front door, and his grass has recently been manicured into a neat, diagonal pattern. The driveway we are following runs along the side of the house, ending at the garage situated at the back of the property. He parks in front of it and we climb out. Peeta opens the trunk to grab my bag and I follow him to the front yard, where he checks his brick mailbox, grabbing the contents and shuffling through them.

"Peeta…" I hear the purr of a female voice trying to be too sexy for early afternoon. I look over to the neighbor's yard and spy a voluptuous blonde walking towards him with hungry eyes. She is a walking cliche. She's wearing denim shorts cropped so high the front pocket material is visible at the hem, and her _very_ tight, _very_ transparent white t-shirt shows anyone who wants to know her barely-there, lacey, pink bra. It's a tad inappropriate for this family neighborhood, I think. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and her lips are glossy, but not painted. She's a freaking barbie doll, and I hope I don't have to contend with another Glimmer, because this one seems to have some kind of history with Peeta.

"Hi, Cashmere," Peeta replies nonchalantly to her advancing form, barely looking up from his mail. God, it's like she's on a catwalk the way she's sauntering over to him, and that bra must be made from spandex the way her breasts are bouncing as she moves. If she comes too close she may put both my eyes out.

"Are you off tonight? Maybe you could come over for dinner...just the two of us?" Her question pisses me off since I'm standing right here and she's being so very obvious about wanting him alone. I can't fault her reasoning. Peeta is sexy, smart, kind, sexy, he's done really well for himself and he's sexy. I want him alone, too. I just can't stand girls who have to flaunt every sexual ambition they have to the rest of the world.

"Cashmere, meet Katniss, my girlfriend. Katniss, this is Cashmere, my neighbor." Peeta introduces us in a bored manner, as though he's ready to get on with the rest of his day. I've never seen him act this way to anyone, but if it had to be someone I'd definitely pick Malibu Neighbor.

Cashmere's face contorts in displeasure at the news that I'm his… Wait, what? Did he just call me his girlfriend? Not that I mind, but I don't remember having a say in it. I really don't care for people making my decisions for me, and me being here is basically Peeta's choice anyway, since he didn't give me a lot of say with his convincing speech. I cross my arms in defense mode, for no other reason than it looks like this situation is tensing up and I don't know what to do with myself.

"Girlfriend?" Cashmere sneers in my direction, surveying me from head to toe in disbelief, clearly wondering what Peeta would see in me. "Peeta, we've only been apart for a few months. You've already moved on?" She juts out her bottom lip in a pout, trying to play on Peeta's emotions, but she's playing more on my irritation from the day I've had.

"Cash, we went on four dates and I saw plenty of men leaving your house the mornings after we decided it wouldn't work out."

Without giving her any more attention Peeta turns and walks towards the house, stopping at my side to put his hand on my back, urging me with a pleading look to go with him. I should hesitate after what just transpired, but I don't. Peeta's presence causes me to do things I normally wouldn't do. I can't explain why, but I feel relaxed and anchored to a happy reality, even in spite of what happened today. Except for my father, no one in my life has made me feel as safe or accepted as Peeta has. He's a genuinely good person and I don't think many people like him exist in our broken world.

Upon entering the house I immediately feel comforted. There's a sweet, homey scent that is so reminiscent of Peeta, and his furnishings and style are very earthy and comfortable looking. The floors are a medium-stained hardwood, and look original to the home. There are divots in some of the boards that give it character and make it feel like it holds the secrets of all the former owners.

An ornate wooden chest with dark hinges sits atop a large, taupe-colored rug with argyle stitching. The two pieces grace the center of the room and pull the furnishings together perfectly. The windows are large and dressed in sheer, pale gray, gauzy drapes, the afternoon sun pouring in, bathing the room in a warm glow.

The walls are painted a muted beige and the furniture is only a shade lighter, but what draws my eye is the beautiful artwork hanging in his living room. There are three large canvases and two small ones, all framed in rugged, dark chestnut wood. While they're all colorful, beautiful scenes of nature, there is one that is especially striking.

Above the couch hangs the largest painting, which looks to be an original. The subject is a beautiful green meadow, the grass littered with dandelions, a few yellow, but most of them white and puffy. The sky is a hypnotic blue, but in the background you can see a storm, gray and cloudy, approaching, ready to carry the dandelion seeds to new ground.

"See something you like?" Peeta's voice interrupts my trance and I'm pulled out of the meadow and back into his living space.

"I've never really been into art. In fact, I don't have an artistic bone in my body and I've never appreciated it before…," I see Peeta's face fall a little, probably thinking I'm insulting his favorite artist, but I continue before he has a chance to become too depressed about it. I hate seeing his face in any form of unhappiness.

"But this painting, it's like ...it's out of a dream. I feel like… I could live there, or like it's real." I hesitate with my description, fully aware that I'm not making any sense.

"I'm no good with words. It's just a really great piece is what I'm trying to say." I grin at him sheepishly, feeling like an idiot trying to share any thoughts about art with an obvious art connoisseur.

"I understand you completely. Actually, being at a loss for words is one of the highest compliments you can pay an artist, in my opinion." Peeta looks radiant that I approve of his choice of art. I guess my opinion is important to him? I can't imagine why he would care if I liked the art he chooses to hang around his home.

"Let me put your bag in the guest room and then I can give you a tour of the place," he says as he starts in the direction of the bedrooms and motions for me to join him. "This is just an office," Peeta gestures to one of the doors we pass. At the end of the hallway there are two doors directly across from each other. Peeta opens the door on the right and steps back, allowing me to walk through first. The room is simple, which I find soothing. The bed is large and fluffy-looking with a tufted, white down comforter. The plush pillows look divine and I'm so tired I could dive right in.

"There's a bathroom through here and feel free to unpack and use the closet and dresser if you want." Peeta points out the various items he thinks I'll need during my stay, and I think it sounds an awful lot like I'm moving in permanently instead of just for a week. I dismiss these thoughts, choosing to settle my panic and think back on my earlier musings about Peeta's kindness. This is him in his element - welcoming and hospitable.

"I bet you want to rest, so I'll leave you alone for a bit. Would you like some dinner later?" He asks me, taking a few steps back towards the door.

"Um, sure, but I'd really like if I could help you. I mean, you've done so much for me already, I kind of feel like I owe you."

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything. It's what friends are for… helping each other." He leans his weight against the door frame, as if he's anticipating a conversation. Since I seem to have his attention, I brave a question that came to my mind earlier.

"Peeta… what was that comment about earlier? The one you made to Cashmere?" Peeta's brow furrows as he tries to remember what he said.

"About me being your girlfriend?" I jog his memory and see the recognition in his face.

"Oh, that. Well, I, uh... did say it, didn't I?" He looks at me, his hand running over his jawline, nervously.

"Yeah, you did," I chuckle back anxiously, wringing my hands behind my back and looking at his shoes for distraction. Why did I bring this up, again? _Awkward_.

"Well, I know we've only been on one date, two if you count the fiasco with Glimmer, but I wouldn't mind if I could call you more than a friend." Peeta's eyes search my face for a sign of acceptance. It's all very sudden. The break-in, moving out of my apartment, moving into Peeta's house, meeting an ex of his, and having him ask me to be more than his friend all in one day?

"I don't know, it just seems so fast and wouldn't it be strange with me being here for a week? And then moving back out? And your ex is right next door… I-"

"I understand, Katniss." Peeta cuts me off gently, his hands held up in a sweet surrender. "You don't have to decide anything now anyway, not to mention the day you've had. Just be a guest here and take as much time as you need. And just so we're clear on my neighbor - she's not an ex-girlfriend. She's just a girl that went with me to dinner a few times. She's never seen the inside of my house, and I've never been inside hers." His statement is firm, as if he wants me to know he was never interested in a romantic relationship with her, and I have nothing to worry about. It does make me feel a little better about the situation, but I'm still going to have to get my head together amidst all this chaos.

"Dinner in an hour?" He inquires easily, moving on from the girlfriend conversation. If he's hurt about my rejection he doesn't show it. My stomach flips when I think that maybe he didn't really mean what he said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Peeta, for… for everything," I stammer out, not sure how to explain everything he's done for me.

"Katniss, you are so very welcome." He gives me a sweet smile as he closes my door. I can hear his footsteps traveling down the hall to the front of the house. I don't unpack my things, but I do grab some clean clothes and head for a hot shower to try and wash the day away.

I still have 45 minutes after my shower before dinner, so I lay down on the bed, instantly feeling enveloped in a soft cloud. My body is exhausted from the day's emotions and I never make it to dinner because I drift off to sleep, the billowiness of the bed and pillows surrounding me making me forget momentarily that nightmares are lurking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, we can't have Everlark roses all the time, and my fic has taken a dramatic turn here, but all will end well. Honestly, i just needed a better reason to get them in the same dwelling place than nightmares, and this is what I came up with. Katniss does have a sort of stalker. You'll have to stay tuned to find out any more about him. Hope you liked it! There will be some fluff next chapter before I bring in a little more drama. I swear I feel like a teenager!**


End file.
